


The Lucky One

by fanmoose12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I just love them a lot, it's stupid and so fluffy but ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: "You would never guess what I've heard last night!" Hange exclaimed loudly with a smile on her face."What have you heard last night?" Moblit dutifully asked although he looked skeptical and just a little bit nervous."I was listening to the conversation between Levi and Erwin and guess what!" Hange flailed her hands into the air. "Levi has a crush! Moblit, we need to find out who it is. Yes! That's our job for today!"Moblit resisted the urge to groan. The news about Captain Levi's crush weren't new. He knew that Captain had a crush and he also knew who was the subject of his affections. In fact, everyone in Survey Corps knew. Well everyone, except his Squad Leader, it seemed.





	The Lucky One

  
Hange looked at the clock and cursed. It was ten o'clock already and that meant she was late for the meeting with Erwin for _two hours._  
  
Quickly gathering papers and maps she walked out of her cabinet and almost ran to Erwin's office. Hange hoped that he was still there and that wouldn't be _too_ mad at her.  
  
Nearing Erwin's office, she not only saw the light coming out of the room, she also heard _a voice_ coming out of there.  
  
Who could Erwin be talking to that late at night?

Hange walked closer, making sure that her footsteps were quiet. She knew that it was bad to earsdrop but she was too _curious_ to resist.

Standing next to the door Hange listened carefully and recognised that it was _Levi's_ voice.  
  
Well, that's just gotten even more interesting!  
  
"It was a disaster, Erwin," she heard Levi say.

A _disaster_? What were they talking about? Was Levi supposed to go on some mission? But she remembered, that he stopped by her lab today, to return a book she had landed him. Was the mission so short? And why was she unaware that Erwin had given Levi some task?  
  
"She said no?" Erwin asked.  
  
_That_ threw Hange off completely. Who said no? To what? What _exactly_ were they talking about?

"She didn't say no, but she didn't say yes _either_," Levi replied, obviously annoyed. "It looked like she hadn't even understood that I was asking her out on a date."

Oh, Hange thought. This was _incredible_! Levi asking someone on a _date_? Levi _liking someone_? And his crush not knowing about his feelings? Oh, Hange _needed_ to know who it was. She would tease the hell out of Levi when she finds out.  
  
"Maybe you weren't obvious enough?" Erwin proposed.  
  
"Well, what is obvious enough? Should I scream in her face that I like her?"  
  
Back in the room, Erwin started laughing.  
  
"I bet _she_ would love that. But," he said and Hange didn't need to see Levi's face to know that he was looking murderously at Erwin. "You can also do something simple. Give her a present, show how much you appreciate her."  
  
It was quiet for a moment, and Levi was obviously thinking this over. He liked someone _that much_? _Absolutely adorable_, Hange thought. The girl was a lucky one.  
  
"A gift, you said," Levi began, still thinking. "But what would she even like?"

It was quiet again, Erwin seemingly thinking over it as well.  
  
"Give her flowers," he answered finally. "It's classic, and with right bouquet, I'm sure she will love it."  
  
"Flowers, huh? I'll think this over," Levi said.  
  
And _then_, Hange heard the screeching of a chair. As quiet as possible, she walked a few steps back, hoping that Levi wouldn't notice her in the dark corridor.  
  
Well, luck wasn't on her side this evening, because he _did_ notice her. Hange shouldn't have been surprised at that, the man had eyes like a hawk.  
  
"What are you doing there, Hange?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"I was going to see Erwin," Hange replied and hoped her voice didn't sound panicked and that Levi wouldn't start wondering about how long she was standing there. "Is he still in there?"  
  
Levi just nodded at her and started walking away.  
  
"Goodnight, Levi!" she shouted after him.  
  
At that, Levi turned around. He looked at her for a moment. There was something weird in his eyes, Hange could see it even in the dark. Well, she thought to herself, he's probably thinking about his crush again. _How sweet!_  
  
"Goodnight, Hange," he said finally and walked away.  
  
She watched him until he turned the corner and then shook her head. Whatever was going on with Levi, she could find out about it later. _Now_ she needed to go to Erwin and discuss their plans regarding next expedition.

  
  
They were planning until the late night, so when in the morning Hange heard Moblit's voice and his insistent knocking, she put a pillow over head, hoping that Moblit would go away.  
  
He didn't stop knocking though, and when Hange put on her glasses and looked at the clock, she understood why - it was already ten in the morning.  
  
Hange groaned, annoyed that she had overlept and walked to the door.  
  
"What do you need?" she asked as she opened it.  
  
"Uh," Moblit answered nervously. He honestly thought that his Squad Leader was already awake, she usually woke up much earlier. "I was just wondering if you need me today."  
  
"Oh, come in then! I need to check my schedule," Hange went to her table and started looking through all the papers there. There were a lot of them, _maybe_ she actually needed to listen to Levi's advice and clean all this mess.

Thinking about Levi made her remember his conversation with Erwin.  
  
She turned to Moblit, a big smile on her face.  
  
"By the way, you would never guess what I've heard last night!"  
  
"What have you heard last night?" Moblit dutifully asked although he looked skeptical and just a little bit nervous.  
  
"I was listening to the conversation between Levi and Erwin and guess what!" Hange flailed her hands into the air. "Levi has a crush! Moblit, we need to find out who it is. Yes! That's our job for today!"  
  
Moblit resisted the urge to groan. The news about Captain Levi's crush weren't new. He knew that Captain had a crush and he also knew who was _the subject_ of his affections. In fact, _everyone in Survey Corps knew_. Well everyone, except his Squad Leader, it seemed.  
  
"What theories do you have?" Hange began, looking for a sheet of paper and a pen.  
  
Was she going to actually write all this down, Moblit thought to himself with a smile. His Squad Leader really applied scientific method to everything.  
  
"Oi, Moblit!" Hange, tapping her newfound paper. "What do you propose?"  
  
Moblit thought about it, should he tell Hange-san who Captain Levi likes? But would she believe him if he does and more importantly what would _Captain Levi do_ _to him_ if he finds out that Moblit spilled his secret?  
  
"Uh," Moblit said, scratching his neck. "What do _you _think about that, Squad Leader? You know him better than me."  
  
Hange too appeared deep in thought.  
  
"Maybe it's Petra?" she said finally. "It's definitely a woman, they were talking about her."  
  
Moblit put up a chair and sat next to his Squad Leader. It looked like they were here _for a long time_.  
  
"It could Petra," Hange continued. "But! Have you noticed that he was visiting our laboratory awfully a lot these days?"  
  
Oh, she had guessed so quickly, Moblit thought. Maybe she was more observant than he gave her credit for.  
  
"It could be Nifa!" Hange exclaimed suddenly, breaking Moblit out of his thoughts. He looked as Hange started scribbling something on the paper and only his complete devotion and respect towards his Squad Leader stopped him from groaning out loud.  
  
He respected Hange-san, considered it an honour to work with her and thought that her ideas were the thing, that would help to save this world. She was the smartest person Moblit knew, but God, _she was so oblivious_.  
  
He entertained the idea of telling her again, to let her know to whom exactly Captain Levi was coming all these times, and how much fun all of the squad had, watching them bicker. Sometimes Captain would try flirting with their Squad Leader but she was always _always_ so oblivious to it. Granted, Captain’s flirting skills consisted mostly of awkward compliments, hidden behind insults and poop jokes, but Moblit and his squadmates still felt pity towards him as they watched his numerous attempts.  
  
At that moment, though, Hange suddenly got up from her chair.  
  
"I know what we have to do to uncover this mystery!"  
  
Uh-oh, that couldn't mean anything good, Moblit decided.  
  
"We're riding into town. Moblit, prepare the horses, I'll dress and meet you there in ten minutes, okay?"  
  
Moblit got out of his seat as well, and was already near the door, ready to do his Squad Leader's bidding.  
  
It occured to him, though, that Hange didn't tell him the purpose of that ride.  
  
"Hange-san," he called. "Why are we riding into town?"  
  
"Levi is going to buy flowers for his_ subject of affections_ today. We will follow him and find out everything!"  
  
Moblit wordlessly closed the door, leaving Hange to her preparations.  
  
Well, at least there wouldn't be a threat of death, as it always seemed to be when they were working with titans.  
  
Although, there was Captain Levi and Hange-san involved, so Moblit wasn't sure that he would be _completely_ safe.

Hange came to the stales exactly ten minutes later. She wore her civil clothes, not the survey corps uniform and after seeing Moblit in his uniform, complete with ODM and jacket she urged him to go and change as well.  
  
"We can't follow Levi dressed like this," she explained to him. "He'll immediately recognise us!"  
  
Moblit agreed that there was some sense in that (even though he still thought the whole plan was ridiculous and _dangerous_ if Captain notices them). He went back to his rooms and changed into simple pants and blue jacket.  
  
He returned and they began their ride into the town.

  
The weather was nice, sun shining brightly and not a cloud in sight, and Hange-san was as talkative as always, telling plans for the next experiments, sharing some of her new theories and even asking Moblit about his family.

Moblit was, surprisingly, enjoying the trip.

When they were nearing town's gate, it occured to Moblit that he didn't know what would they do once they enter inside. _How would they find Captain_? 

He asked Hange about that and she laughed.  
  
"Moblit, don't forget I know Levi," she said. "He wouldn't do a damn thing until he visits his favourite cafe and has a cup of his favourite tea. We'll head there first."  
  
Moblit just nodded, and soon they entered the town, tying their horses near the main gates.  
  
Hange led him through streets, heading to the cafe she mentioned.  
  
She knew the road well and Moblit guessed she was coming there frequently. _Probably with Captain Levi_, he thought with a small smile.  
  
Just as Moblit and Hange approached the cafe, they saw Levi himself walking out.

Hange quickly jumped into a nearby alley, grabbing Moblit's hand and pulling him with her.  
  
They stayed there for a moment, until Hange looked out and announced that Captain hadn't noticed them so they could continue.  
  
"Almost got caught!" she said giggling.

Moblit just shook his head and continued following his Squad Leader through town.

They followed Captain Levi through his whole trip to town - watched him skeptically looking at six different flower stalls (but not actually buying any flowers), then returning to the very first flower stall and buying there a bouquet and _then_ returning to all previous stalls and buying a different kind of bouquet at each of them.  
  
In the end, he needed a wooden box because he couldn't hold all the flowers in his hands.  
  
Hange had absolutely _loved_ it.  
  
"Look at him, Moblit! He's so cute!" Hange said smiling widely. "Now we definitely need to find the mysterious woman! I want to know who did_ this_ to our little Captain!"  
  
Moblit just nodded, afraid that he if he opens his mouth, he wouldn't be able to contain the truth much longer.

On the ride home, though, Hange was much quieter and it worried Moblit a little.  
  
"Hange-san," he called softly. "Are you alright? You seem quiet."  
  
"I was just thinking, you know," Hange began and Moblit could swear that her voice was _sad_. "That woman, whoever she is, is very important to Levi. So, why hadn't he told me about her?"  
  
Oh no, Moblit thought.  
  
"Does he think I would mock him?" Hange continued. "I would have teased him, _sure_, but I thought he was used to it. I thought we tell each other everything. I thought we were _friends_."  
  
Moblit didn't actually know what to say, his Squad Leader was obviously sad, and he thought of what he could do to make her feel better.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Captain himself?" he proposed quietly. "I'm sure he has a reason."  
  
"That's- that's good advice. Thank you, Moblit," Hange said looking at him and her eyes looked just a little brighter than before. A little smile appeared on her face as well.  
  
"You're the best," she added warmly.  
  
Moblit smiled in return, glad that he was able to help.

  
The rest of the ride had passed in the comfortable silence. Hange still looked thoughtful and didn't talk but she didn't look as sad as she did before. They arrived at the barracks, brought back their horses and headed to their rooms.  
  
"You will talk to Captain Levi?" Moblit asked as they were nearing his room.  
  
"Like I would let him get away from not telling me about his crush," Hange replied, smirking.  
  
"Good luck then?"  
  
Hange just showed him thumbs up and continued walking to her room.  
  
She opened the door, wanting to read a little before confronting Levi. _He also needed time to give the flowers and confess_, she decided.  
  
She looked at her room and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Her room was already pretty messy but now it was completely covered _in flowers_.  
  
She didn't need to look at them closely to recognise that they were the same flowers that Levi was buying today.  
  
It finally dawned at her.  
  
_Levi indeed liked Nifa!_  
  
He must have confused their rooms though, because Nifa's was right next to hers.  
  
She decided to immediately tell Levi about his mistake and started walking to his room.  
  
_Nifa indeed is a lucky one_, Hange thought on her way to Levi's. _The flowers are really pretty_.  
  
Arriving at Levi's room, she didn't bother to knock and came in.  
  
He was sitting in his armchair, reading a book. When she entered the room, he looked up.  
  
"And when were you going to tell me?" she asked him.  
  
"I _tried_ to tell you," Levi replied, a little annoyed. "But you didn't _listen_."  
  
"Huh?" Hange asked a little confused, he had told her? When? "I think I would have heard if you had said "Hey Hange, you know, I like one of your subordinates."  
  
"_What_?"  
  
It was Levi's turn to get confused and if the situation would have been a little different and Hange wouldn't have been hurt at his lack of trust, she would have laughed at his surprised face. Instead she got angry. Is he _really_ playing dumb now?  
  
"And by the way, you put your stupid flowers in the wrong room. Nifa's room is across from mine."  
  
With that, she left Levi's room.  
  
She felt hurt and angry and she didn't understand why.  
  
Was it because Levi didn't trust her enough to tell the matters of his heart to her? Or was it because she was _jealous_?  
  
Hange knew that her feelings towards Levi weren't exactly platonic. She joked with him, told him about her day, work and life and everything else that came to mind. She hugged him and ruffled his hair and sometimes she wondered what it would feel like to hold his hand or kiss him, but those were just thoughts and she tried not to dwell on them too much.  
  
Now though, it was getting really hard _not to_.  
  
By the time she returned to her room, Levi caught up with her.  
  
"What the fuck, Hange?" he asked as he also entered the room. "Why would I bring the flowers to Nifa?"  
  
"Huh?" Hange was a bit confused. "Because you like her? I heard you and Erwin talking yesterday. I know you have a crush on her."  
  
Levi just looked at her for a moment and Hange suddenly felt that she had miscalculated something.  
  
"You do like Nifa, right?" she asked again.  
  
"No, Hange, I do not like Nifa."  
  
"But- but the flowers!" Hange exclaimed, entirely lost.  
  
Levi signed.  
  
"Those were for you, Hange. I bought them and brought them to you. I also went to Erwin yesterday and asked for an advice on how to properly ask you out. Because I have feelings _for you_."  
  
Hange didn't notice when Levi had come so close to her. Now he was standing there, looking up at her.  
  
_Waiting for her answer_.  
  
"You have feelings for me?" she asked again, not entirely believing him.  
  
"Yes," Levi replied, quiet and patient.  
  
"Oh," Hange said. She could feel herself blushing. She could see that Levi was blushing too. "That's good," she continued. "That means I can kiss you."  
  
Levi nodded and waited for her to reach out.  
  
Hange took his face into her hands and leaned it, slowly, watching his every reaction - how his eyelashes flattered, how his breath hitched, how his lips turned upwards _just_ a little, how his eyes were staring deeply into hers.  
  
Then, finally, she kissed him.  
  
It felt good, it felt nice, it felt _absolutely perfect_. More so from knowing that it was Levi she was kissing and that he bought so much flowers for her and, most importantly, that he had _feelings for her_.  
  
They broke apart, Hange still looking at Levi.  
  
"Was it good?" she asked.  
  
"Mm," Levi replied. "I think, we need to do it again, I haven't decided."  
  
Hange laughed at that but obliged him all the same.  
  
"Not too terrible," Levi said after their second kiss.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it," Hange replied winking at him.  
  
Levi just rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"So, did you like the flowers?"  
  
"Of course, they are so pretty!" Hange replied looking around the room and admiring all the bright colors on the floor.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you liked it," Levi said. He looked annoyed but Hange could still see the faint blush on his cheeks. "Had been a real pain in the ass choosing them."  
  
"Oh, I know," Hange giggled. "Moblit and I were following you all day."  
  
"What? _Why_?"  
  
"Well, we wanted to find out who you like," Hange replied, shrugging.  
  
"Did you _really_ think I liked Nifa?" Levi asked then.  
  
"Well, first I thought you liked Petra, but then I remembered - you've started visiting our lab a lot and then the flowers. It was only logical, really."  
  
"Logical my ass," Levi said, rolling his eyes again.  
  
"Oh!" Hange remembered. "You told Erwin you've tried to ask me out. When was _that_?"  
  
"Really?" Levi replied, incredulous. "You really didn't notice?"  
  
Hange shook her head wordlessly, so Levi sighed and started talking.  
  
"Yesterday, I came to return the book. I asked if you've wanted to discuss it and maybe drink a cup of tea. Remember what you've said?"  
  
Hange looked away embaressed.  
  
She _did_ remember that conversation, but how could she have known that Levi was asking her on a date?  
  
"I said that we should take Mike with us, because he liked the book as well," she replied quietly.  
  
"_Exactly_. I didn't know what to do after that. I had to go to Erwin and ask for his advice."  
  
Hange hugged him then.  
  
"That's so sweet, Levi!"  
  
Her voice was too loud but the hug felt nice, so Levi put his arms around Hange's waist, bringing her closer to him.  
  
Hange stood there, with her hands around Levi and his body close to hers, surrounded by flowers that he had given to her and she thought to herself _Ah, what a lucky one indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this isn't too stupid or occ  
anyways! i'm fanmoose12 on tumblr so follow me if you wanna talk about these idiots with me!  
Also! Message me if you have some requests - I will gladly take them!


End file.
